


Doggy Dearest

by stranglebuddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranglebuddy/pseuds/stranglebuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by daddy dearest, of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Dearest

Jade loves her doggy.

And she loves how happy he gets when she gives him treats.

She makes sure that he only gets the best. 

And she offers him the best.

Jade loves it when it’s playtime. 

She gets to hug Bec, stroke his fur, scratch his ears, and listen to the low grumbling sound he makes. 

She loves the feel of his tongue, rough and wet, glide across her cheeks, and how he pokes his wet nose at her ears, and it tickles. 

Jade loves it when he lies on his back and he lets him rub his belly, as the canine makes sounds of contentment, mouth revealing sharp teeth, tongue lolling at the side, ears drooping. 

Sometimes Bec gets a little too excited. And it shows. 

Sometimes during playtime he’ll sniff Jade, and she giggles at that, telling him he’s a very good dog, good boy. And she gives the both of them treats.

Bec follows her everywhere. But he likes to stay in her bedroom the most. 

As she lies on the bed, she feels a sudden dip of weight, but there is no need to be alarmed. Who else would it be?

All alone in an island, with the one she loves the most. Jade Harley lies in her bed, with her Bec.

She loves making him happy.

She loves how he whimpers when she strokes the base of his penis, constricting it, and she enjoys the stream of fluid that comes from him, and eventhough he doesn’t give her encouraging words like the guys she sees in videos on the internet where she goes to when she’s feeling a bit curious, she knows he likes it. And that she should keep going. 

Jade likes to think of it as an unspoken bond. 

There is no need for words, really.

She feels his knot expand and the noises he makes, the low growls, the soft whimpers, drive her into a frenzy. 

Out comes the “doggy dick”, as she likes to call it. And he makes humping motions at her, but she just pats his head, telling him to be patient, as she uncaptchalogues one of her favorite treats.

Honey. 

She undoes her own zipper, and Bec tugs at her skirt, impatient, expectant, breath coming faster and more jagged. 

Removing her shirt, this time without the help of her canine lover, she tossed it aside and reaches for the easy squeeze bottle full of honey. 

She lies on her back, and drizzles the sweet golden syrup over her breasts, trailing over her stomach, and to her “pussy”, as to what it’s referred to according to educational videos on the internet.

She makes sure to get lots of the yummy sweets inside her, as much as she can, and Bec is so impatient, but Jade calls out to him and he laps at her body, sticky and sweet with honey and she moans because Bec is such a good boy, and she tells him he’s a very good boy, as he flicks his broad tongue across her nipples eagerly. 

He trails down to her stomach and she starts giggling when he licks at her belly button. She spreads her legs some more, and Bec takes this as a cue to continue trailing downwards. 

As his textured, broad tongue glides over her clit, Jade loses it and moans, repeating over and over, good boy, good doggy, yes! She raises her hips, honey drooping from her pussy and Bec licks at that too, her folds, her clit, her honey-filled insides and it is so mind-blowing. 

What a good boy.

Good boys deserve treats.

As soon as her legs give out, she collapses on the bed, and Bec starts to hump her frantically, and she is lost in a daze of lust and pleasure as her canine lover ejaculates continuously, and she feels him inside her, and it is so hot and wet and there’s too much fluid but she couldn’t care less.

He starts to swell and god it feels so great and breaths come faster, and the knot gets bigger and she doesn’t move, she doesn’t shoo him away, and just lets him.

Jade loves it when they’re just like this.

Connected.

And she’s sure that Bec feels the same way too. 

She feels the torrent of his sperm inside her, and it’s so warm and wet and the knot is so big and the friction is driving her insane and she’s so close and she’s done but he still isn’t and comes from her mouth are moans of delight and ecstasy and Bec is such a good boy, very good boy.

And they stay there. Entwined. And Jade tells him how much she loves him and when he lets out a yelp she knows he loves her too. 

She feels the knot deflate and his sperm and the honey oozes out of her and she is lost in bliss as Bec laps at it, ever so eager. 

She closes her legs, and he takes that as a notion to stop and he just lies beside her, licking her cheeks, and Jade swears he’s smiling, and she kisses him. 

Jade lies in her bed, wet and tired and blissful, and beside her lies Bec, yawning and watching her intently, and there is one thing that she is so sure of.

Jade loves her doggy.


End file.
